and they call themselves
by Twisted2SingAlong
Summary: a song-ficthis isn’t slash but it does deal mainly with Harry and Draco and has a TON of cussing, which is why it has been rated R!has a bit of friendship fluff at the end but STILL NO SLASH! cries my muse made me do it!


"Hit the floor"

Is by Linkin Park

****

a/n: this isn't slash but it does deal mainly with Harry and Draco and has a TON of _cussing_, which is why it has been rated **R**! 

note the **R**! 

stare at the **R**! 

do not flame me because you were too stupid to see the **R**- I mean, it's in bold and everything! 

You have been warned of the 

__

cussing 

and the 

****

R!!!

Basic run down is that Harry gets pissed when he finds out that Ron is talking behind his back and he takes it out on Draco with a little rant- could be slash if you guys want, just lemme know with a LONG review! ^_^ 

*also we are now in denial of Sirius' death- HE IS ALIVE DAMMIT! ALLLLIIIIIVE!

………………………………....................................................................................

~~~**And They Call Themselves Friends**~~~

__

Part one

"and then we're up in the Astronomy tower, Hermione at the bottom of the stairs watching out for Filch, me and Harry with Hedwig, trying to get the damn bird to fly the letter to one of Harry's muggle friends or whatever…"

__

'well,' Harry thought, _' at least he has the courtesy not to tell them about Sirius!'_

"… and then Hermione dashes up the stairs, under Harry's invisibility cloak, and tells us that Filch is on his way up! Well, Harry sends off Hedwig real quick and I duck under the cloak. Hermione and I try to get Harry to get under there with us, like in the old days, but he gives some cock-n-bull story about us all not fitting and since it was his idea he should be blamed before us- you know, all that hero crap! Hermione keeps trying until Filch gets into the room and spots Harry." a deep sigh, then the story-teller continued. "Filch grabs up Harry, faster than Harry on a broom, and starts dragging him down the stairs."

"so that's why Harry's in detention now, Ron?" Seamus asked. Ron gave a nod and the other boy blew out some air. "damn, well, you know, maybe Harry was right and he wouldn't have fit? I mean, it's better for one person to get caught than he trying to get under and a leg or something sticking out and giving you all away!" Ron snorted at this, "oh yea? Well, he didn't even try. I tell you, the fame is getting to his head- that or the Slytherin blood…"

Everyone exchanged looks at this until Ginny spoke up. "oh Ron, Harry's not Slytherin!"

"like hell he ain't!" Ron puffed up, glaring at his little sister. "you remember the Parseltounge and all that Chamber of Secrets business! Plus," he lowered his voice so only the four surrounding him could hear, "Harry once told me that the sorting hat, at the beginning of school, our very first year when we were being sorted-"

"oh get on with it, Ron!"

"- well, he said that it wanted to put him in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor!"

There was collective murmuring as this new bit of gossip sunk in. Harry cringed in his cat form, crouching low under the table in front of his supposed best friend, black ears perked to catch every word of this betrayal. 

__

There are just too many

Times that people

Have tried to look inside of me

Wondering what I think of you

And I protect you out of courtesy

Too many times that I've

Held on when I needed to push away

Afraid to say what was on my mind

Afraid to say what I need to say

Harry was a newly trained animagus, not sharing this with Hermione and Ron on Dumbledore's request- and now he knew why. Dumbledore must have known about Ron's big mouth but hadn't wanted to tell Harry. Just like with the Prophecy and about Sirius Black and Peter Petigrew and everything else that the old man had kept from him. But he had _hinted_ that one of Harry's closest friends could betray him- and had offered Prof. McGonagall to train him in Animagus lessons- and he had accepted. 

And all this now left him hurting in a large and lithe black cat form with bright green eyes and white paws and a silver tip to his tail. _'if you can't trust your friends, who the hell can you trust?!'_ Harry ranted to himself, toying with the idea of slashing up Ron's new pants- but then that would give away his new form and then what element of surprise would he have against Voldemort. No, better to keep your cool until you see him in human form- then punch his lights out.

Too many

Things that you've said about me

When I'm not around

You think having the upper hand

Means you've got to keep putting me down

But I've had too many stand-offs with you

It's just about as much as I can stand

Just wait until the upper hand

Is mine

The black cat gave a sigh and stalked away into the shadows, leaving the group behind him with his tail in the air. Harry!Cat climbed up the stairs to the seventh year boys dormitories and eased thru the half-way open door. Sitting on Harry's bed was Neville, the blond boy looking worriedly at the cat. Neville was the only other person besides Dumbledore and McGonagall that knew of his Animagus abilities. Neville was also the one who had tipped Harry off to Ron's betrayal. 

"um, so how did it go?" Neville whispered as Harry!Cat jumped up beside him and began to change back to human form. Neville wrung his hands in worry as Harry regained his human form, green eyes narrowed dangerously at the floor, sitting Indian style on his bed. "oh, it went just fine. Just _peachy_. Amazing!"

"I'm sorry, Harry…" the smaller boy murmured, looking down at the floor also.

Harry gave a deep sigh and fell back onto the bad, spread eageled with the exception of his legs. He moved his arms up under his head and stared at the ceiling for awhile.

__

So many people like me

Put so much trust in all your lies

So concerned with what you think

To just say what we feel inside

So many people like me

Walk on eggshells all day long

All I know is that all I want

Is to feel like I'm not stepped on

"I just can't believe it. No, I don't want to believe it. Seven years I've trusted him with my life- my LIFE! And then he goes and spills my secrets to anyone who'll listen! Damn." Nevilled looked back at Harry, who still stared heatedly up at the ceiling. "and I trusted him. If it weren't for me he wouldn't even be in the-" Harry's eyes went large and he sat bolt upright again. "oh. Shit."

"oh shit?" Neville asked.

"oh _bloody fuck _shit!" Harry yelled, staring at Neville in horror without really seeing him. "he's in the Order. He- he could rat us out! Oh FUCK!"

"you're starting to repeat yourself…"

"I have to warn the Order! Neville, I'll be right back!" with that, Harry jumped up off of the bed, bounded over to his trunk, grabbed out his cloak and wand and a bit of parchment along with a muggle pen and bolted for the door. Just as he crossed the threshold, Harry turned and looked back at Neville, a grim smile on his face. "oh, and Neville? Thanks." 

and then he was gone.

……………………………….................................................................................

Part two

Harry's steps echoed up the narrow stair case to the Owlery, his breathing hitched, having runned most of the way there from Gryffindor tower. Harry remember the surprised yelp from Ron as he passed the table, quickly punched the red head in the nose, making him bleed- red, and then bolting from the Common room to deliver his letter. It wasn't that he didn't want to have a nice fist-fight with his former best friend, but there was something much more important to do- deliver an owl to Remus and Sirius just in case Ron had rated them out. 

As he finished climbing the last few steps, Harry was forcefully reminded of Wormtail's betrayal to his parents- at least he had found out now that the youngest Weasely son couldn't be trusted.

There are so many things you say

That make me feel like you've crossed the line

What goes up will surely fall

And I'm counting down the time

'Cause I've had so many stand-offs with you

It's about as much as I can stand

So I'm waiting until the upper hand

Is mine

"Potter?" the familiar drawl was laced with surprise as Harry faced Draco amid the owls. The blond looked genuinely surprised but Harry didn't have time for him. He quickly brushed past him to an owl ledge and called out for Hedwig. She gracefully fell from the top perch onto Harry's outstretched arm and he petted her a few times before penning a short letter to his God father.

__

Dear Snuffles,

I know this may sound strange, but Ron Weasely is not to be trusted. He has been telling secrets over the school and I think he may becoming another Wormtail. Please, I am not exaggerating. The other Weaselys are probably safe but I think we should watch out for Ron. This evening he was regaling a few Gryffindors with the tale of the Sorting hat almost placing me in Slytherin and who knows what else he has said… please look into this when you have the time.

-Harry

Harry quickly folded the letter up and tied it to Hedwig's leg. "to Snuffles, Hedwig- and please be quick." the owl gave him an annoyed hoot, bit his finger affectionately, then took off into the dusk. 

"who's Snuffles?" an amused voice asked behind him and Harry almost jumped. He had forgotten that Malfoy was there in his panic to send off the letter. He turned to face the blond. "none of your business, Malfoy." Draco scratched his chin while looking at Harry. "hmmm, isn't he that muggle teddy bear- you know, the one that has the freshest and softest sheets?"

"he _cleans_ the sheets to make them soft and fresh, but yea, I guess so."

Draco cocked his head to the side. "do your sheets need freshening, Hero?" he asked calmly. 

Harry pushed past him and down the steps. A few minutes later his foot-step echoes were joined with a lighter one and he sped up. _'ah c'mon, Malfoy, not tonight!'_ Harry thought, feeling a migraine start to grow- he still had to deal with Ron.

__

One minute you're on top

The next you're not

Watch it drop

Making your heart stop

Just before you hit the floor

One minute you're on top

The next you're not

Missed your shot

Making your heart stop

You think you won.

As Harry reached the bottom he whirled around just as Draco reached the last step. "listen, my day's not going too hot at the moment and I don't have time to fight with you- we'll play tomorrow, kay? Right now I have some filth, other than you, to take care of and I would kindly like you to just. back. Off."

Draco was taken aback by Harry's outburst and saw that the Gryffindor was honestly having a bad day- but detentions with Snape weren't _that_ bad!

"Potter?"

"what?!"

"… never mind."

"you're damn right 'never mind'!" Harry exploded again, his short fuse becoming shorter by the second and he obviously needed to vent. "because it's none of your business!"

Draco leaned back against the wall, an eyebrow raised high in curiosity. "and what, exactly, is not my business?" he asked, tilting his head to on side, obviously ready to listen to a rant.

__

And then it's all gone

Harry swelled up to his full five foot nine inch height and began. "everything! About the war! About the letter! About my detentions! About Ron! About Snuffles! NONE of it is any of your business! And yet you keep poking and poking and poking and poking-"

"would you like me to _poke_ you-"

"no!!! hell no! fuck no!" Draco raised an eyebrow again. Hearing the Golden boy of Hogworts say the word "fuck" wasn't a usual occurrence. Harry went on as though Draco hadn't reacted. "all this shit with Ron now- who the fuck are you supposed to trust if your best friend goes out and tells everyone that you're really a Slytherin?! A Slytherin in Gryffindor robes and you're always at battle with yourself! Who, dammit?! No one, that's who! You're on your own and it's probably best that way!"

Draco nodded understandingly, "yes, but it's very lonely."

"no shit?" Harry asked sarcastically and that made Draco grin even more

__

'the Golden boy swearing and using sarcasm, what is the world coming to?' Draco thought as he watched Harry wave his arms about.

__

I know I'll never trust a single thing you say

You knew your lies would divide us

But you lied anyway

And all the lies have got you floating

Up above us all

But what goes up has got to fall

It looked as if Harry were winding down. His shoulders were hanging instead of being held up and proud. His eyes were downcast instead of looking on defiantly. And his voice was none barely above a whisper and he was running out of things to say, mumbling "stupid git" and "little fucker". Draco took a step closer to the other boy and tentively wrapped an arm around his shoulders. A lone tear streaking down Harry's cheek but that was all.

He wasn't gonna lose it right in front of his enemy. Was Malfoy even his enemy anymore? Harry had just shouted and ranted and confessed a lot of crap to the Slytherin and still Draco hadn't thrown an insult or taken a swing- granted it would have been a cheap shot seeing Harry's emotional status so weak at the moment. But Draco kept his arm wrapped around his shoulders and let Harry wallow in his misery, not saying anything or moving away.

__

I know I'll never trust a single thing you say

You knew your lies would divide us

But you lied anyway

And all the lies have got you floating

Up above us all

But what goes up has got to fall

As ten minutes passed by with neither boy moving, light foot steps made their way to the two and Neville looked up at the strange scene. Draco Malfoy- sort of holding Harry Potter? "that's it, Hell has frozen over!" he called over to Harry and Draco, walking towards them, Harry lifted his head from the crook of Draco's shoulder and smiled sadly at Neville. "'fraid so, Neville." the blond nodded also and let the little boy approach them.

"nothing's going to be the same, is it Harry?" Neville asked, gazing up into the cloudy emerald eyes. "no Neville, times are changing." Draco looked sadly down the corridor that led to the Slytherin dungeons. "yes they are…" he murmured, squeezing Harry's shoulder. 

The two disentangled and Draco started back for the dungeons as the two Gryffindors headed back for their tower. "oh Harry!" Draco called just before they lost sight of each other. Harry and Neville turned back around and Draco smiled. "be thee Gryffindor or a Slytherin-"

"I'll stand beside thee to the end." Harry finished and they continued walking to their common rooms.

****

*a/n: are we confused? Well, if you are please review and lemme know, or e-mail me at chibi_Kitsune@comcast.net ! SEE?! I TOLD you it wouldn't be slash- just friendshippiness! I don't care what anyone says, Harry and Draco WILL form an alliance at the end of the series in order to either save Draco's father and the wizarding world or just to fuck with everyone's heads- cool, eh? Anyways, please review and lemme know what you think! Should I make a sequel? Should it be slash? Should I delete this and be banned from fanfic writing for the rest of my life?! O.O;; um, yea, well review and tell me! *bows* 

………………………………....................................................................................

Word count: 2695 

(count 'em yourself if you don't believe me!)


End file.
